


The First day of Forever - A Cristiano Ronaldo fanfic :)

by awesomecris



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: Cr7, Cristiano Ronaldo - Freeform, False Pregnancy, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love, POV Female Character, Romance, Ronaldo - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecris/pseuds/awesomecris
Summary: Adriana Lambart, an 18 year old island girl, accidentally bumps into famous footballer Cristiano's phone number in her friend's phone. She's a huge fan; Cristiano helped her through the toughest times of her life. When she adds Cristiano, he immediately accuses her of being a stalker. But what happens when they personally bump into each other and sparks fly? What happens when Cristiano finds out SHE is the stalker?...Will they abandon it all? Or keep fighting for that spark?





	1. I HAVE CRISTIANO'S PHONE NUMBER?!!!?

"Adriana, wake up! It's Friday!", I feel Clementine tingling my feet. "Cleo, it's not even 9 AM yet. How can you be so cheery? And I told you to STOP. tickling. me. on. my. feet.", I say while tickling Cleo back. We both laugh and she lies next to me. For a while it's silent.   
Cleo is my bestfriend; she has always been there for me through my ups and downs. And boooyyy did I have some downs. She is also this beautiful brown girl, with a curly afro and some bangs. She has the body of a model (and she actually is a model) and every boy I know is drooling over her. She even hung out with ENRIQUE IGLESIAS once after a video shoot. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!   
Me, on the other hand....  
I'm just one of those tomboy-ish island girls with a petite, but cute body, who spend their weekends watching football and prefer to eat instead of going out. I would label myself as pretty, but hiding it under my insecurities. Oh, did I mention that I LOVE Cristiano Ronaldo?! He's the best player ever! I mean who else can score 50+ goals in one season, win the Champions League, win the UEFA Eurocup and also winning UEFA's Best Player of Europe Award? I thought so. No one. 

"Adriana... hey, Adri. Are you drifting back into sleep?", Cleo asked me. "No. I was just thinking maybe we could go to the beach? Distract myself a little? And you can get that rich-girl sun tan too" I joked.   
"Yeah, we should do that. And Adri, please stop worrying too much. It'll all be over soon". I sighed. "Let's pack our things", I said relentlessly.

*1 hour later*   
"Cleo, I'm ready. Let's roll!", I yelled at her,standing in the living room. She is always late; I wonder if all models are always late. I remember I forgot to get my sunglasses, so I hastily run upstairs to get them. When I get back down, I find Cleo staring at me, with a smirk on her face: "Oh, and I'm always the late one, huh? Let's go!

On our way to the beach, Cleo's phone starts ringing. She stares at her phone, rolls her eyes; she finally picks it up and puts it on speaker. "Hey, Morgan! What's up?" "Hey, Cleo! I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't think of anyone else to do me this kind of favor." "What is it again, Morgan?" "Look, I know it's kind of confidential, but I don't know anybody who's a photographer. Could you please hand me the phone of that Vogue photographer, you're friends with? PLEASEEEE?"  
"Morg, you know I can't give you that kind of information!" "PLEASEEEEE", Morgan pleads through the phone. "Ugh, fine. But, this is a one-time-thing, okay? I'll let Adri look through my phone and send you the number via Whatsapp. 

I start looking through her contacts as soon as she hangs up. I'm scrolling and there are mostly famous names. Who would've thought? I have a famous friend. I keep scrolling to look for the name Dale Cortez, when suddenly a name draws my attention. CRISTIANO RONALDO. At this point I'm freaking out on the inside. DOES SHE HAVE FUCKING CRISTIANO RONALDO'S PHONE NUMBER?! 

"Adriana? What's wrong?" 

Should I tell her that I've seen Cristiano's phone number? If I tell her that will she give it to me? No. She knows I'm obsessed with him and that I'll start spamming him right away (and that is a quite right assumption). She'll never give me that phone number. UNLESS I play it cool. No. She won't give it like that either. Her contacts are "truly confidential". OH, I HAVE AN IDEA! I'll just borrow her phone and put CRISTIANO RONALDO's number in MY PHONE! Oh my God! 

"ADRIANA!" 

"Uuuuh, y-yesss. I-i-i got the phone number", I stumble upon my words. "uhmm D-dalton, right? I-i mean Dale. Dale Cortez? Yeah. I've just sent it to her", Damn it! I keep stumbling. I'm making it so obvious...   
"Thank you" 

When we arrived at the beach, there were plenty of people. It was a sunny day like always on this tropical island, but today was something special. I keep thinking to myself: How do I ask her for her phone without seeming so nervous. I was acting nervous the whole ride too. Do I just ask her to post something on Instagram or to take a picture? Yes! That's it! 

"Cleo! Let's take a picture... You're leaving soon for New York, so we should take a picture and I'll send it to my phone so we can both upload it on social media." "Oh gurl, you know I love me some pictures.", she answers immediately with a big, cocky smile. 

When we take the picture, I pretend as if I'm sending the picture to myself, while scrolling through her contacts. YES! THIS IS IT! I add the number and immediately verify if the number is correct. 

"Hey Adriana, I'm going for a swim and I know you almost never swim, sooo... see you in a bit." "Have fun with the fiiiishhh.. I know I'll be having fun!", I said with a smirk on my face. 

Okay. So now that Cleo is gone I can text him. What can I possibly text him though, without looking desperate or weird or a stalker? 

I start writing: Hi! My name is Adriana and I'm a huge fan. I got your numb.. Ok. no. This won't work. I have to look natural; as if I'm not a fan. Let's try again.   
"Hi, ..." What if I leave it at just "Hi"? He'll be curious, right? That's exactly what I'm gonna do. At this point I was really excited I get to talk to my idol! OHMYGAAD!

Finally, I type "Hi" into iMessage and I send it. AHHHHHHHH!!!! IS THIS REALLLL?? LIKE REALLY REAL?!!??

After a while I see "Read at 2:45 PM". I start screaming and dancing around and everyone starts looking at me. I calm myself down from the outside, while freaking on the inside.   
Then, the dots appear....... 

AHHHH.. CRISTIANO RONALDO IS FREAKING TEXTING ME BACK!!!!!

What will Cristiano text back? and how will he react to the following messages?   
Next week is gonna be all about it. 

I'm sorry if this first chapter is a little bit boring, but it was an introductory chapter to get the story flowing! There will actually be some big stuff happening in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	2. I never got a chance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana texts Cristiano, in an attempt to get his attention. But it goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Cristiano's reaction to Adriana's message. Later the police arrives at her house with a warrant of arrest. Stay tuned for the next chapter to know why the police is at her door. Did she do something wrong?

Me: Hi   
I see the dots appear, but then they disappear. OH MY GOD. Cristiano Ronaldo was writing me a message. What was he writing? Why did he stop? 

Ten minutes went by with me staring directly at the message, but no dots appeared. I decided to go take a swim and I never take swims. I mean NEVER. I’m terrified of water. I feel like I can’t trust it with my life. Pretty much like I feel with everybody, except Cleo, my mom and my grandma, after all that I’ve been through.   
Anyways…. 

I see Cleo drifting and she sees me walking towards her too. She yells: “WOW! What a miracle. Ms. Lambart is swimmiiinggg!”   
“Yeah yeah yeah, Cleo. You know I don’t like to swim, so stop it lol”. 

I keep walking towards the water, feeling the sand dingle between my feet. When I enter I feel the water brushing against my skin and keep struggling to move past the sand rocks. I feel my toes struggling to touch the bottom and suddenly the water is too deep for me to stand; I start freaking out, but amidst of freaking out, I start thinking about my text message to Cristiano. Did he answer my text? Or, did he just block me? 

After swimming for a while I decide to go back to shore to see my phone. The whole time I was thinking if Cristiano responded or not. I might as well get rid of my doubts.   
I hastily return to our sitting place and immediately pick my phone up to see if I have any new notifications. I DOOOOOO.   
CRISTIANO RONALDO RESPONDEDDDDDD. 

Cristiano R.: Who is this? 

Me: Uhhh hi. My name is Adriana and I got your number from Clementine. I’m really excited, because you texted back! 

This time he texted almost immediately. 

Cristiano R.: ohh, so youre a fan? And by the way, I don’t know any Clementine. So hurry up and tell me where you got my phone number! 

Me: I’m not lying, I REALLY got your phone number out of her phone. I didn’t ask her, I just grabbed the phone number and decided to text you, because I’m your biggest fan. I love you! And you don’t know how much you’ve done for me! 

Cristiano R.: Well, I still don’t believe you, because I’ve never heard name Clementine and you’re a fan. Fans are capable of doing a lot of things. I’ve had a lot of situations where fans stalk me and my family. And I don’t want to go through it again. I’m sorry, but I’m gonna block you. 

Me: No! Please don’t block me! I LOVE YOU! I want to marry you. You’re the man of my life! Don’t do this to me!   
I sounded so desperate, but I didn’t care. I just wanted a shot with Cristiano and this was gonna be probably my only shot. 

I sent the message, but it was never delivered. He blocked me……

Cristiano Ronaldo, the man that helped me through it all and the man I foolishly thought was gonna be my husband, blocked me.   
Tears filled my eyes. I never got a chance to even tell him what I wanted to tell him. 

I just wanted to go home, crawl up in my bed and cry while eating ice cream.   
Right then, Clementine came along.   
“Adri, what’s up with your face?”   
“Nothing, can we go home now?”   
“Yeah, sure”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Later when we arrived home, I just closed my bedroom door, crawled in my bed and ate ice cream. Just like I said I would. How could I ever think that I would have a chance with fucking Cristiano Ronaldo through text message?! I’m not even one of those hot-ass models. I’m ashamed of myself….

After eating so much ice cream, I got thirsty, so I went to the kitchen to pour myself some water. The doorbell rang. “Who is this? I’m coming!”  
……  
When I open the door I see police officers standing in front of me.   
“Are you Ms. Lambart?”   
“Yes, this is she.”   
“Hi, Ms. Lambart. I’m officer Jay Walker and we’re here because we have a warrant of arrest against you. I’m afraid you’re gonna have to come with us.”

WHAT? 

what are they arresting me for? I didn’t do anything! What. The. Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cristiano fanfic, so I hope everyone likes it! Enjoy :D
> 
> What will Cristiano text back? and how will he react to the following messages?   
> Next week is gonna be all about it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this first chapter is a little bit boring, but it was an introductory chapter to get the story flowing! There will actually be some big stuff happening in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


End file.
